


Show Me Your Ways

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, M/M, Masturbation, Oh, Sexting, Sub Calum, calums 16, calums never masturbated before, malum, michaels 19, so kinda underage, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where Calum has never masturbated in all his 16 years of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at dirty talk so you have been warned

Michael: did you finish our project yet? 

Calum: Not yet, you could actually try helping me you know..

Michael: eh, that isn't really my thing kid 

Calum: I've realized 

Calum: and don't call me kid 

Michael: why not? you are one 

Calum: I'm 16 not 6, I'm not a kid 

Michael: yes but I'm 19, which makes you a kid to me 

Calum: yes but I have the mental capacity of a 20 year old 

Calum: that's why I skip grades, you on the other hand have the mental state of a 5 year old which is probably why you got held back an extra year 

Michael: shut up dork 

Michael: I'm only dealing with you so I can get a good grade

Calum: maybe you would get a better grade if you actually did the work... this is OUR project after all 

Michael: I have better things to do than work on a stupid project 

Calum: like what? 

Michael: wanking

Calum: ew 

Calum: you're disgusting 

Michael: it's not like I'm the only one who does it

Michael: everyone does, its normal

Calum: right...

Michael: Calum?

Calum: what?

Michael: have you ever masturbated before?

Calum: I'm not telling you! 

Michael: just tell me 

Calum: why do you need to know?

Michael: because I'm curious 

Michael: just answer me.

Calum: ugh no I haven't 

Calum: are you happy now 

Michael: holy shit 

Michael: you're joking 

Calum: no I'm not.

Michael: how in the world have you gone 16 years with out touching yourself?!

Calum: it's not really a number one priority for me Michael

Michael: I'm seriously just so amazed right now 

Calum: can we stop talking about this 

Michael: no.

Michael: do you ever get horny?

Calum: I don't know 

Michael: how do you not know?!

Calum: I don't know! 

Calum: what even makes people get horny?

Michael: you're so innocent 

Michael: you need to do it though 

Calum: why?

Michael: because it will make you a man 

Calum: I don't think so actually 

Michael: I think so 

Calum: whatever 

Michael: do you even know how to masturbate? 

Calum: not really 

Michael: dear lord 

Calum: it can't be that hard, you just gotta... touch it 

Michael: well yeah but if you want it be an really good orgasm then you gotta do more than just poke at your penis like the dork you are 

Calum: shut up 

Michael: can I teach you?

Calum: teach me? 

Michael: yeah 

Calum: how to like...

Michael: Yes Calum, I want to teach you how to get yourself off 

Calum: oh...

Calum: isn't this a little weird to be doing?

Michael: no. it's literally depressing how long you've gone without touching yourself, and who better to teach you than the kind of wanking. I just wanna teach you, not strings attached. I promise 

Calum: I uh 

Calum: alright then..

Michael: good 

Michael: this is going to be fun 

Calum: are we doing this now or..

Michael: yes, get naked and lay down on your bed

Calum: erm alright 

Michael: are you done? 

Calum: now I am 

Michael: okay first you need to try and relax, I'm going to talk you through it and I want you to do everything I say

Calum: okay.. is this going to take long or? 

Michael: probably not, you'll come faster the first time 

Calum: good because I need to finish the project 

Michael: shut up about the project! relax and listen to me

Calum: ok ok

Michael: alright now lightly trail your fingertips over your collar bones and down your chest 

Michael: do it slowly, you need to tease yourself 

Calum: ok..

Michael: after that I want you to lightly trace over your nipples, get them all nice and hard for me sweetheart 

Michael: are they sensitive ?

Calum: yeah 

Calum: Michael? 

Michael: yes?

Calum: do you think you could call me baby or something... 

Michael: of course 

Michael: press your palms down on your stomach baby. Let them slowly dip against the curves of your gorgeous body. 

Michael: I want you to go ahead and grab your pretty little cöck. Hold it at the base and slowly go up and down. 

Calum: oh fuck

Michael: does that feel good baby? 

Calum: shit yeah 

Michael: are you going to listen to daddy and make yourself feel good baby boy? 

Calum: yes daddy

Calum: please make me feel good 

Michael: Stop touching yourself baby

Calum: don't wanna 

Calum: feels too good 

Michael: Listen to daddy Calum. 

Calum: fine 

Michael: what do you say? 

Calum: I'm sorry daddy 

Michael: good boy 

Michael: I want you to take two fingers and slowly trail them back on your stomach all the way into that pretty little mouth of yours

Michael: suck on them and get them wet for Daddy 

Calum: why am I doing this?

Michael: don't question me

Calum: okay

Michael: once they are nice and wet I want you to place them right against that pretty little bottom of yours 

Michael: lightly trace your rim and slowly push one finger in at a time baby 

Calum: fuck Michael that hurts 

Michael: it will get better soon I promise 

Michael: just imagine me there, slowly running my hands up and down that gorgeous body of yours. trailing kissing all the way down till I got to the top of your member, slowly taking it in my mouth and I made you suck on my fingers 

Michael: I would place them at your entrance and slowly push in and out. I'd have you begging in no time for me to add another huh? 

Calum: fuck

Calum: more daddy 

Calum: please 

Michael: alright baby calm down, insert another finger baby, slowly so you can feel the stretch

Calum: it's uncomfortable 

Michael: I know baby I know but just imagine I'm prepping you for my cöck, Just imagine how good the stretch would feel as i sank further into you. Slowly thrusting in and out in short moves, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust make moans spill out of your mouth that could put any pornstar to shame

Calum: oh god Michael fuck

Calum: shit, feels so good 

Michael: that's right baby, I bet you look so beautiful right now. fingers buried in that pretty ass of yours

Calum: fuck daddy can I touch myself

Michael: beg for it 

Calum: fuck daddy please 

Calum: need this need it so bad 

Calum: please make me feel good 

Michael: is daddy making his baby feel good?

Calum: yes! fuck yes

Calum: best feeling in the world

Michael: touch yourself baby 

Michael: Pick up the pace. Run your thumb over the slit

Calum: gunna come 

Calum: daddyy 

Michael: that's it baby, moan as loud as you can for me 

Calum: oh fuck 

Michael: how did that feel ? 

Calum: really fucking good 

Michael: send me a picture of you baby, i want to see you all wrecked 

Calum: *image attached*

Michael: how luck fuck Calum that's a lot of cum 

Calum: 16 years worth... 

Michael: fuck 

Calum: can I ask you a question?

Michael: of course 

Calum: you know how before this all just happened you said it was like no strings attached and you just wanted to teach me?

Michael: yeah 

Calum: can we maybe, do this again or something....

Michael: of course Calum 

Michael: I wanna actually touch you next time 

Michael: is that alright with you baby?

Calum: Yes daddy. Want you to touch me all over 

Michael: your so hot 

Calum: Im going to go take a shower now 

Michael: alright baby, just make sure you text me when you're done 

Michael: and no touching yourself again till I get to finally touch you 

Calum: ugh 

Calum: I hate you 

Michael: you could never hate your daddy could you?

Calum: no..

Michael: no what.

Calum: No daddy I could never hate you

Calum: not after how you just made me feel 

Michael: good, now go get cleaned up


End file.
